Rolo Snizel
Rolo Snizel •Race : Spiral Birthday : December 20•Age : 512 Gender : Male •Height :(formerly) 80 cm •Weight : 50kg (130 lbs.) •Blood Type : Unknown •Professional Status : Single •Home town : La'xion First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 17 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Spiral King • White knight• Blaze head • S'ir • Natures Identity Rolo Snizel's true identity is "' Spiral King' " who is regarded as a Bigger and stronger man in history. He is the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of La' Xion known as the King of Nexus. He wielded the two blades from the Nexus's universe its self , Neptune & Saturn. Personality Rolo is a strong-willed young man who always speaks resolutely. He is courageous, determined, and set on Restoring peace to his world. He constantly insists that he is a knight first. He is resolute in following his own morals regardless of more viable tactics being available should he consider them to be underhanded, leading to conflicts with Kiritsu Emarald over the strategy won the hot spots. While obtaining World peace utmost importance, rejecting his chivalry is something that he will not do under normal circumstance even if it should put him at a disadvantage.He doesn't like to be treated as a King, or even as a Spiral, due to his status as a King and a''' Imperial Knight''' to Vincent Valentime. He tries to keep the notion that he is only a Knight, a tool for Vincent, first and foremost in his mind. He is unwilling to show emotions, as he has suppressed them so strongly and views himself as a knight foremost. Even though he attempts to hide them, his insecurities become more and more apparent, and he later begins to open up more and show his emotions more easily, especially to Sakura Tokigawa. History Rolo was the second to last child to be born in the Farseer tribe that lived a nomadic existence in the La' Xion 200 years Before his La' Xion Kingdom came crashing down after its National Betrail. The event left La' Xion in ruins and warfare broke out that killed the majority of mankind. After Rolo's parents died, he was raised by his grandmother. When Rolo was three, Yeul was born and Tesshomiru Peerless arrived in the Kingdom . Rolo's grandmother explained Tesshomiru is the Yeul's Guardian and that Yeul lives away from people so they would not use her power of foresight for evil, although Tesshomir permitted Yeul to stay in the Kingdom and live a normal life. Three years later, while Rolo and a friend were playing with a three-year old Yeul, they were attacked by a Berserk Ligon and saved by Tesshomiru. Despite initially hating him, Rolo became Tesshomiru's student to become the new Guardian for Yeul. Eventually, only three people remained in the Dying World Rolo himself, Yeul, and Tesshomiru. After single-handedly killing a Grand Alpha Ligon, Rolo is acknowledged by Tesshomiru to be strong enough become Yeul's Guardian. Learning it means he would have to kill Tesshomiru to succeed him as per ancient Farseer tradition, Rolo refuses to go through with it. Rolo wants to take Yeul on a journey to find other people so she will not be lonely anymore, but Tesshomiru says it is a futile dream. Once learning that if the Heart of Chaos inside of Tesshomiru stops beating, the goddess Hormney will die, unleashing the chaos of the Hotspots and destroying the past, Rolo is forced to fight him and is defeated. Tesshomiru leaves for Valhalla (the center connection of the Choas) to go through with his resolve to free Yeul from her fate. The following day, Yeul reveals to Rolo she had a vision of him Fighting with Tesshomiru at the goddess's gate in La 'Xion after he becomes a King to the people in a new future where Tesshomiru will take a terriable path also destruction to the Nexus by a young women contains powers of both chaos and cosmos, Who he later think is Azuraya Valentime She reveals that every time a seeress sees the future her lifespan shortens until it kills her. Rolo vows value the time he has left with Yeul. the end of her life, Rolo finds Yeul praying at the Farseers' Relic. She promises a tearful Rolo they will meet again before disintegrating into light. Rolo embarks on a journey back in time where he will become the king Yeul spoke of and where him and Tesshomuru will become allies to find Valhalla, become a warrior worthy to be recognized by Cosmos, and gain the power of Light needed to change Bring peace to the Nexus. When close to death his body becomes cold and unresponsive, and seeing Rolo's unwavering resolve, Cosmos opens her gate to him. New hope Arc. Rolo is later seen Falling from the sky Battling Kiritsu. Recognizing Azuraya from a vision he had, He begains to angerly tells Azuraya she must die by his hand to change the future. She After kiritsu leaves while they do battle Rolo's escape, but he loses most of his memories. Arriving with the Time Gate's in Central City where he does battle with Dw. Obito Ushiha, After Obito's Defeat, Dw. Sora Fair '''comes to Obito's aid when he is attacked by Rolo's Galaxy Piliar. Rolo leaves to finish tracking down kiritstu thinking he may had something to do with Zeirfs Return in the future. After leaving earth and destroying Central city with his fight with Obito, Sora, and Azuraya he questions himself if he should kill azuraya now after seeing she cant be the same girl who yeul speak of. But staying determind to get to the bttom of kiritsu he plans to kill Azuraya when the time is right some what hoping that the inconnet girl isnt the one who destroys the nexus with Zerif. Ability's Rolo had the ability to use Sprial release techniques, although the only example of this shown in the series so far is his Sprial Stars: where he can create powerful Swords known as Neptune & Saturn , in which he was able create Living stars from his hand. In the anime, he demonstrated considerable control in manipulating his Spiral nature as shielding pillars. The He also had the ability to control Weather duded to the nexus Spiral formation, presumably Rolo fulfilling Yeul desire of "stopping the endless tears". He also had good leadership skills, was respected by all the Imperial Knights members of his time, and although he viewed Tesshumauru as the bridge of peace, everyone else viewed him to be the person who would lead them to true peace. ''Swordsmanship'' Rolo is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant.His abilities are considered highly dangerous by '''Vincent Valentime. While Rolo's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He kept Kiritsu constantly pressured during their Fight training despite Kiritsu much larger Mana Energy. He rarely relies on more than his Star Blades, as seen against Obito Ushiha, A DW and Prodicessor of Rex Valentime He achieved His own ability name " Lancealot Nightmar - Frame very simialr to banki within a short time. Nightmare - Frame ( Lancealot ) Nightmare - frame Lancealot Surrounding his body with Sacred Energy of his Spiral, Rolo can create a form of battle armor one for much greater defense and offense. While using the suit of armor, Rolo was able to dominate Gia, Lightning and Amon after their powers had equaled that of S -class . But despite all that, Fighting Offensively, Rolo increased his physical attack abilities to the point where the shockwave from a single punch could destroy an entire building in Grand puls from a great distance away. his armor countain many weapons. *Two Crimsion Phaneom Blades : that can cut through anything and cast an spell that will stop the user from healing. *Valor Base Regma Shield : that consumes Mana and Regma Base attacks *3D Spiricle : for extra support *Massive Boster Cannon : that can clear its way from any target *Omega Buster Cannon that is capable of firing 3 rounds that can level a City to ash and puting Rolo armo in criticual Condition. *High intellect Sencuary : that can project movements before it happens and see through harsh areas.